


Grabby Hands and Cuffs

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is stumbling drunk and Officer Dean Winchester comes to pick him up until he sleeps it off .. but what happens along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabby Hands and Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again .. um Warning I guess.. Castiel is drunk and gets a bit handsy.. I wrote it thinking Dean isn't really objecting to the touches just the situation they are currently in.. so some might consider it non-con touching. I don't want to scar anyone or trigger anything so..enter at your own risk~

“Well helllllo there Ociffer Winkchester.” The dark haired man stumbled with slurred speech and uneven footing.

“Alright Novak.. hold still and we’ll take ya down and get ya cleaned up.” Dean wrapped his arm over the shoulder of the drunkenly clumsy man hoping to steady him against his side, but it only served to further the issue. Castiel fell flat on his ass against the hard pavement and Dean did everything he could to not laugh at how frigging adorable the guy was.

“Occifer Dean, if you wented to slay me down, jjus havta ask.” Castiel knew the words weren’t coming out right, he had enough mind to understand how truly awful he sounded, but he no longer possessed the ability to care.

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he reached a hand out to help the fallen man up from the ground. His hand surprisingly warm for such a cold night. Dean found himself pulling a little too hard and bringing the gorgeous blue-eyed teacher flush against his chest. It took a few seconds but he collected what was left of his resolve and led the shorter man toward his baby.

After Cas was safely pushed inside of the sleek and beautiful Impala, Dean let the cool air of the night sting against his skin hoping it would cause some of the blood rushing the wrong way, to stop or at least maybe slow it down. The last thing he could pull off while trying to look professional was the obvious outline of his stiffening cock.

He took a deep breath before he slid into the driver’s seat and pulled the door closed. He turned the key and the engine roared to life, he sped down the small stretch of asphalt behind the Roadhouse and headed toward the station. It was an achingly long twenty minute drive from the closest and only bar back to the office, and Cas just could not seem to keep his beautiful mouth closed. 

“Mmm Ociffer Dean… I ththiink you sssshould pullss us over.” Castiel said through the half lidded orbs of blue that he’d tried to ignore.

“I’m not pulling over Novak, we’ll be at the station in fifteen whatever you gotta do it can wait.” With Cas having the mental state of a drunk and apparently very horny idiot.. the last thing Dean needed was to give the guy an opportunity to whip his dick out. 

“Oh I dunt think it caaaaaan.” He saw something move in the corner of his eye, and before he knew what happened there was a warm palm rubbing his crotch through the polyester blend of his uniform. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” Dean swerved just a little before pulling over to safely remove the blessing and cursing hand in his lap. Castiel just smiling like the cat who ate the canary. He was silently smirking at Dean who couldn’t control the fact that his cock had woken up from the previously given attention. 

“You can’t just grab my dick when I’m drivin Cas!” Dean said pushing the wandering hand away again. 

“The ccaaar isn’t moovving Ociffer Dean” He pointed out. as if that were the problem with what had happened, and well to be fair the guy was wasted and Dean really didn’t explain it properly. Castiel seemed to be able to get him flustered with very little effort on his own part.

“Cas buddy, I dunno what’s going on with you lately but you can’t keep spending your Saturday nights getting shitfaced at the Roadhouse.. and then making Ellen call me to come get you.” He didn’t add the “You’re too good for this.” onto the end like he wanted, but they weren’t really close enough for that. Dean managed to find out from Sam that the teacher had recently went through a pretty bad breakup but that was all the details he had. 

“Sssorry Ociffer Dean.. lemee make it ups to yyyou.” His fingers dove quickly into Dean’s lap again this time choosing to squeeze the still somewhat visible outline. Dean jerked his hips backward but it was too late and his ass was already tightly against the back of his seat. 

“Alright, I can’t get you back to the station if you keep this up.” Dean shook his head and pulled the metal rings from his back pocket. He laced one cuff over the hand that kept grabbing at him, but before he could get enough leverage to reach around to the other side without hurting the man. Castiel had locked the second one over his own hand that was holding the wrist of the previously cuffed limb.

“Dammit Cas, my keys are at the station..I swear to God the guys are never going to let me live this down.” He shook his head in disbelief and muttered something about frigging blue eyed Angels.

With Dean keeping his hand firmly in the middle of the seat, and using his arm as a clear blocking defense. Castiel could no longer just reach over and grab him without a considerable amount of fumbling, so he pulled back onto the highway and made his way back to base.

When he walked in the door the place was quiet, thankfully a couple minutes before Jo radioed in saying they’d been called over to stop a domestic violence dispute, so the station was empty. Dean bent over and dug the key from his desk. He tried not to yelp when Castiel got an handful of his ass, but it surprised him. 

He undid the cuff on his wrist and then the one on his companion before taking him into the small lounge area and pulling out the bed beneath the sofa cushions. Castiel looked at him with a fair amount of confusion and Dean just pointed toward the mattress. He opened the cabinets and grabbed a clean pillowcase and a heavy blanket. 

“I ththought youuu were gon rest meee Occifer Winkchester.” He said with a small wink of his own. 

“Sleep it off Cas, then tomorrow I’ll take you out for breakfast and you can tell me why the hell this seems to be a new tradition.

Dean kicked the light off but left the door open hoping that Castiel wouldn’t wake up unaware of his surroundings and freak out. It was highly unlikely the guy would remember any of it tomorrow, but Dean was gonna make good on that promise. He would find out what was going on with Cas come hell or high water, because there’s no reason for a man that amazing to be drinking himself stupid every weekend. 

“Mmm Thank You Dean.” he whispered as his eyes fell heavy with sleep.


End file.
